


Whisky (I'll make you mine)

by 164



Series: #쿱우_Toàn Lực [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Fluff, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/164
Summary: Seungcheol luôn dành một ly whisky từ chai ngon nhất được mở hôm đó cho nghệ sĩ dương cầm ưa thích của mình.





	

Có lẽ là do môi trường làm việc của mình, nhưng Seungcheol tự thấy mình khá hiểu người, cũng như khá rành cách ứng xử với từng lớp người đặc biệt.

Những lời khen tinh tế về vẻ ngoài cho các quý cô, tỏ ra hứng thú về tài năng kiếm - hoặc xài, tuỳ trường hợp - tiền của các quý ông. Mọi người thường nghĩ chỉ là xu nịnh sáo rỗng và ai cũng có thể nhìn thấu những gì anh làm, nhưng ít ai có thể phủ nhận Seungcheol và gọi anh bằng những tính từ tiêu cực, vì sự thật là họ thích anh. Không là ngoa nếu nói mọi người khi đã tiếp xúc đều không thể không thích Seungcheol.

Đó là điều mà anh nhận ra khá sớm, trước cả khi trở thành người pha chế ở quán rượu này, rằng dù ai cũng bảo mình căm ghét những lời xu nịnh sáo rỗng, nhưng ai cũng muốn nghe nó. Nó tạo sự an toàn và giãn rộng cái tôi của họ, phơi bày những cảm xúc đơn thuần. Seungcheol chỉ đơn giản là xoa đúng nơi, gãi đúng chỗ, thế là lợi lại tình nguyện chạy vào túi anh, dù đó là tiền, hay số điện thoại cùng những lời hứa hẹn hết hạn sử dụng vào rạng sáng.

Cuộc sống luôn chảy theo ý anh như thế, dù nghe có vẻ hơi khốn nạn. Đó là điều đầu tiên Jihoon nói với anh.

Dù anh đoán chỉ là hiểu lầm thôi vì trước đó anh đang có một cuộc trò chuyện với đồng nghiệp trong phòng thay đồ, và tình cờ là cậu chỉ vừa bước vào khi nghe Seungcheol tâng bốc mình một cách mỉa mai.Hay khi anh cắp quần Hansol treo trên nắp dương cầm mà không biết người đánh đàn mới sẽ đến làm hôm đó. Hay lần anh bị tát vì dính líu với một cô khách ngay trước mặt cậu lúc Jihoon đến gọi một ly whisky.

Thế lực thiên nhiên, bằng cách nào đó, luôn biến anh thành thằng khốn mỗi khi Jihoon có ở gần, và chuyện đó không giúp ích tí nào việc anh đang say nắng cậu.

Jihoon khác anh, cậu hầu như không bộc lộ cảm xúc, dù là bất kì trường hợp, tình huống nào, và dù nghe có vẻ rập khuôn cho tập mở đầu bộ phim sitcom tình cảm đầy hứa hẹn, nhưng Seungcheol đã bị cuốn hút bởi người nghệ sĩ dương cầm, chỉ đơn thuần vì đối nghịch như thế. Thế nhưng Jihoon lại có ấn tượng về anh quá đối nghịch.

Nên Seungcheol luôn dành một ly whisky từ chai ngon nhất được mở hôm đó cho nghệ sĩ dương cầm ưa thích của mình. Ban đầu Jihoon luôn từ chối, dễ hiểu thôi. Anh không nói gì khi đem rượu đến đặt lên nhạc cụ của cậu khi ban nhạc đang tập dợt trước giờ mở cửa, rồi cậu cũng không nói gì đem trả lại cho anh vào giờ nghỉ. Nhưng dạo gần đây đã có tiến triển hơn.

"Đến khi nào anh mới chịu hiểu rằng hối lộ thiện cảm của tôi là điều không thể."

Seungcheol mỉm cười, "Cũng đâu hẳn là không thể nhỉ? Jihoon đang nói chuyện với tôi này."

Vẻ mặt của người đánh đàn hiện rõ chính cậu cũng chỉ vừa mới nhận ra họ chưa từng có một cuộc trò chuyện, đủ một đợt hỏi - đáp, như thế giữa hai người, tính đến thời điểm hiện tại. Jihoon chỉ im lặng.

Tối hôm đó Seungcheol tìm thấy một cốc cạn đặt gần sân khấu.

Sau lần đó Jihoon trở nên dễ đoán hơn, nhưng không có nghĩa là Seungcheol hết thấy hứng thú với cậu, kì lạ là vậy. Hôm nay anh đem đến cho cậu một ly và Jihoon nhìn anh đặt nó lên thân đàn, gật đầu trong khi quay sang nghệ sĩ saxophone. Một lời cảm ơn, ít hay nhiều, nhưng là lần đầu.

Dù vậy Jihoon vẫn gọi anh bằng ấn tượng đầu của cậu thay vì tên. Trẻ con. Phiền thật. Dễ thương thật.

Seungcheol đặt cốc thuỷ tinh mình vừa lau khô ngay ngắn lên kệ, quay lại khi nghe một quý ông- à không, khá trẻ, khá đẹp, khá giả. Vest đặt may làm một cử chỉ lắc nhẹ cổ tay đeo đồng hồ đính đá tìm sự chú ý của anh, dù Seungcheol cũng đã để ý cậu ta sẵn rồi.

"Cho tôi một chai whisky ngon nhất ở đây," Jihoon trúng mánh rồi, Seungcheol gật đầu mỉm cười nhẹ. "-phục vụ cho anh chàng chơi đàn tối nay." Jihoon trúng mánh rồi.

Bình thường Seungcheol sẽ lịch sự không hỏi, những chiêu trò này anh đã thấy, cũng như tự thực hành khá nhiều lần, nếu là như mọi khi anh sẽ chỉ xoáy vào những chỗ cần thiết để tiền boa thuận tiện chui vào túi hơn. Thế nhưng quý ông này đang nhằm vào Jihoon của anh- chà nếu cậu mà nghe được anh thốt lên ba từ đó... tập trung nào.

"Liệu tôi có thể hỏi quý khách đây có, hay mong muốn, mối quan hệ thế nào với chàng nghệ sĩ đó? Dĩ nhiên là tôi không muốn ra vẻ tò mò, chỉ là, người kia đã có nhờ tôi một lời rằng không mang rượu được mời đến cho cậu ấy." Rượu được (anh) mời, Seungcheol cơ bản là đâu nói dối.

Người khách cau mày một chút trong khi nghe anh giải thích, rồi nhếch môi, "Thú vị nhỉ?" cậu ta nói với mình, nhưng Seungcheol đâu phải là không có quyền nghe thấy. "Bảo cậu ta là từ một người quen và chỉ về phía tôi là được."

Seungcheol chỉ gật, rượu đã sẵn rót và chuẩn bị đặt lên khay. Thường thì nhân viên phục vụ sẽ đem thức uống đến, nhưng vì anh là người trực tiếp nhận chuyển lời của khách, nên Seungcheol tận dụng cơ hội để đến hỏi Jihoon.

"Hối lộ thiện cảm của cậu là điều không thể nhỉ." Ban nhạc vừa đúng lúc đang được nghỉ mười lăm phút.

Jihoon làm vẻ mặt khó hiểu nhìn lại Seungcheol một lúc. Anh nở nụ cười như với khách, đưa cậu một ly Macallan 25 và thân thiện ra hiệu phía quầy rượu, nơi Tóc mái vuốt keo đang vẫy tay chào. Jihoon phải nheo mắt để nhìn rõ do ngược ánh sáng sân khấu, nhưng rồi mặt cậu dãn ra, và Jihoon mỉm cười, vẫy lại với người kia. Giờ đến mặt Seungcheol nhíu lại vào nhau.

"Ngại thật."

"Gì cơ?"

"À, không có gì." Anh lắc đầu, vừa định quay đi, nhưng rồi nghĩ ngợi một lúc lại quay trở lại. "Tôi đem rượu cho cậu mấy tháng liền, nghĩ rằng cậu có chứng bệnh gì đó mà không thể dùng cơ mặt để nhấc môi cùng lúc được. Nhưng ừm được thôi một người đàn ông khác đến làm y như thế và rồi hoàng tử băng giá cứ như được hoá giải bùa chú ấy nhỉ?"

"...Anh nói mẹ gì vậy?" Jihoon hỏi lại. "Này?"

Seungcheol xông thẳng ra cửa sau của quán, tiện tay cầm theo bịch rác tạo lý do để không gặp rắc rối với bà chủ, trong tình huống này anh vẫn nắm rõ mọi lối hành xử của bà chủ, hay với người khách kia. Cậu ta sẽ vui vẻ dang tay đón mừng Jihoon bằng một cái ôm hôn xã giao, vì họ thân nhau quá mà, rồi tiếp tục hàn huyên những chuyện đã bỏ lỡ từ lần cuối gặp mặt mà ai biết được là từ khi nào, Seungcheol chắc chắn là không biết. Nếu không anh đã chẳng tốn công tốn sức mấy tháng trời với cậu ta, thậm chí tập đỡ làm một tên khốn hơn khi không nhận việc khách nhờ thêm hay bỏ túi bất kì số điện thoại, địa chỉ khách sạn nào. Chỉ vì Jihoon.

Chắc Seungcheol mất trí rồi hay gì. Nghe jazz chuốc vào tai mình từ những ngón tay điêu luyện trên phím đánh đó, anh nhất định đã bị thôi miên hay thế nào đó để nghĩ Jihoon thật đẹp khi chơi đàn, thật quyến rũ khi lột tả hết mọi cảm xúc đậy sau gương mặt lạnh nhạt bình thường, để hoàn toàn thay đổi mỗi khi lướt tay trên phím đàn. Seungcheol đã bị cuốn hút một cách ngớ ngẩn như thế. Nhưng dĩ nhiên, sau tối nay tình cảm đó sẽ không còn cần thiết nữa.

"Ngoài quầy rượu khách bắt đầu bỏ đi rồi." Giọng cất lên thông báo, trước cả khi Jihoon ló người ra khỏi cửa, hỏi "Anh làm gì ở đây?"

"Bỏ rác." Seungcheol mỉm cười, tay nâng túi rác lên.

"Nhưng túi đó không phải đang rỗng sao?" Cậu chỉ ra.

"Không," Anh phản kháng, mở bịch ra và nhìn vào cái túi nhẹ hênh "vẫn có... một nửa trái táo."

Jihoon bật cười, rồi đứng đó gượng gạo một lát trước mặt nhau, trước khi lên tiếng "Cảm ơn."

"Hả?"

"Anh nói tôi chưa cảm ơn anh bao giờ vì đã mời tôi một ly mỗi tối. Nên tôi cám ơn, rồi, đấy."

"Cậu có thời gian đứng đây nói chuyện với tôi sao?"

Cậu nhìn đồng hồ đeo trên tay mình, nhún vai "Nghỉ giải lao tận mười lăm phút cơ mà."

"Ý tôi là, cậu có đủ thời gian sao khi quý ông Macallan vẫn đang ngồi ngoài đó?"

"...Anh đang ghen đấy à?" Giọng Jihoon có vẻ thích thú, nhưng Seungcheol sẽ coi như anh nghe nhầm vì chuyện đó không cần thiết. Cậu nói tiếp khi nhận ra anh chọn sự im lặng để hồi đáp, thở dài. "Cậu ta là bạn thân của tôi."

Seungcheol khoanh tay, gật gù chậm tỏ ý mỉa mai, "Phải rồi..."

"Thật. Cậu ta mua cho tôi một chai rượu là vì thua một vụ cá cược giữa tôi và cậu ta. Chỉ thế thôi."

Anh kiềm chế niềm vui quá khích quá trớn của mình lại thành tiếng thét ngầm trong đầu mình. "Hai người thật sự chỉ là bạn?"

Jihoon gật.

"Cậu chắc chắn là không có khả năng nào khác giữa hai người?"

Gật.

"Thật sự chứ?"

Jihoon lại gật. Nhưng rồi cậu gào lên bực dọc "Mà tại sao tôi lại phải trả lời anh mấy câu này chứ chúng ta thậm chí còn chẳng phải bạn bè thân thiết gì."

"Cái đó không cần thiết." Seungcheol thả túi rác vào thùng rồi ào nhanh đến ôm cậu, "Vì Jihoon của anh chỉ có thể dùng để gọi người yêu anh thôi."

**Author's Note:**

> its a quick one i finished just this morning im sorry


End file.
